


Moon Sickness

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: mermaid!Perry [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Other, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Perry craves any touch of water she can get.





	Moon Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Gaeilge available: [Breoiteacht Ghealach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208799) by [AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat)



“Are you okay?”

LaFontaine has followed her into the bathroom. Perry turns off the sink.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

They are looking at her with a worried expression. “You’ve washed your hands five times in the last half hour.”

“Well it never hurts to be clean!” she replies.

“If you need me, I’ll be here,” they say, and leave. But Perry can never tell them.


End file.
